Light in a Black World
by Amelia-Rose Young
Summary: Amu is forced to stay with Valentine company to save her sister, but what happens when she meet the Easters company's son. Will they be able to save each other, and what happened in Amu's past. (AMUTO 3)
1. The Beginning or the End or maybe Both

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH SHUGO CHARA**

* * *

My name is Hinamori Amu, I am 17 years old. My Mother is the most famous photographer in the world. Life has never been easy. She is always jetting off around the world but she always makes time for my sister Ami and I. Dad, what Dad, he did a runner just after I was born and he hasn't been seen ever since.

I used to put on a wig and disguise to go to school but I gave up as I was fed up of lying to people. After my dad disappeared my mother was captured by a group called Valentine and was forced to work for them so they could make money off her.

The owner Kazomi took a liking to me, telling me I had the looks, telling me I could make money. If it wasn't me making the money it would be Ami. I can never let that happen. Most nights I have to work at a club performing so the men can drool.

When I was little I used to sing, I even had one single which got to the top of the charts called 'Anyone'. No one recognises me now. I dance wishing I could go back to singing but if I did I am sure Kazomi would work me to the bone.

I am home schooled now the only real times I go out is for the job and when Kazomi wants to show me off for a public event to try and portray normality.

This was one of those times when he ordered me to attend the public events. Sending me a dress fitting, jewlers and salons in order to make me look my best for the occasion of course it was only so others would see how lucky and rich he was, almost like showing me off in a medal trophy room.

It was Easter's spring ball, they were the company that was planning a partnership with Valentine. I hate these balls they are all so fake and I have no one to talk to or even be the slightest bit natural with.

I felt so alone and there no one which understands, I have to do this to protect my sister so she can live a normal life, occasionally I feel the water well up in my eyes but I cannot even express my emotion because if he finds out he will use it against me.

So here I am standing at a ball feeling alone around all these people. I am wearing a black dress with pink sparkles at the bottom and it falls just above my knee, nails the same pink sparkles which are on my dress and hair up down as it is so long now that it sits just above my tail bone. I feel like a Barbie doll.

"So Amu what do you tend to do with your days?" I was so spaced out I almost forgot I was being asked this my the head of Easter.

"Studying." Keep the answers short and sweet so they never know what you're really thinking.

"You sound like the ideal daughter, so pretty and good for your father." The grin splattered across his face was painful the sort of painful when breaking a bone.

"Anyway I should introduce you to my son." With a waving of his hand the tall 18 year old appeared looking smart in an all black suit even a black shirt.

"This is my son Ikuto, you should get to know each other as when the partnership takes place you will be living in the same house."

I didn't make eye contact with him nor did he try and look at me. The two managers were engrossed in convocation for what seemed like forever. During that time I looked up and just stood there with almost blank eyes until I felt someone's eyes staying on me for an unusual amount of time. Normally people would only point and say something about my appearance.

I looked around behind me but no one really was. I decided that I would move out of the prolonged circle of chatter and make out to be going and getting a drink.

As I walked over part of the room many whispers were thrown around about me saying about my so called beauty, that Kazomi was so lucky and that I was lucky to be in such a family.

The glasses of booze looked appetising and the difference could not be told by sparkling apple juice, I didn't want just a glass I wanted to take the bottle outside and drink most of it away. I grabbed a bottle and went out the exit to the garden where no one was now that it was dark.

Sitting on a bench I felt so much more relaxed and no one could really get me from here. The breeze was icey cold but I didn't care at least it was real and never fake. I could feel it and I knew it wouldn't hurt me if I did something out of line, it wouldn't judge me.

Those eyes they were still on me, I could feel them cutting into me. I glanced all around then felt someone grab the bottle from my hand. Shocked, I turned abruptly towards the person.

It was the manager's son from Easter. I didn't do anything if I did he might tell someone, I needed to stay cool.

One end of the bench was myself and the other was the strange Ikuto just sitting there holding the bottle, not drinking it or anything just holding it so I couldn't carry on.

The atmosphere was strange, it was like he didn't want to hurt me in anyway but just wanted to sit there. I however felt very awkward, I didn't know how to react in this situation, and how could I when I was only used to the fakes or the nasty ones which love to see you fall.


	2. Reality Kills Wishes

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH SHUGO CHARA

* * *

After minutes of silence I felt it was time the break it and smash it up.

"Give it back." Again keep it short and cool.

He then just stared at me into my eyes and didn't move an inch. I think I might have found the most aggravating person ever.

Feeling fed up I moved towards him to grab the bottle when I put my hand for it he grabbed my wrist. It was light so it didn't hurt at all but it made me stop. I tried to get it back but he didn't give it.

I felt stupid, why bother myself with such a boy when I could just go and get another bottle. I smile crawled onto my face at the thought of him being silly. When I was about to get up he grabbed my arm once again, by now I was freezing but I didn't care. He stood up and looked into my eyes.

He wanted to say something I could tell he was about to but then he closed his mouth once again. His hand released my arm but I didn't go now as I could be just as bad as the fake ones if I did.

He took off his jacket, I wondered what he was doing until he put it on my shoulders. It was obviously oversized but it was a new concept to me no boy had ever even been this close to me. I could smell his scent on the jacket it was manly but comforting mainly attractive.

My golden eyes then wandered into his purple orbs. They seemed to light up in the misty moon light garden. I was then curious about him, why would he come out here into the freezing cold, why give me his jacket and not even say a word to me.

One of those points was about to change when he opened his mouth.

"You would look better and more beautiful without make-up." I started to blush slightly no one had even said that to me before. He chuckled when I made this reaction.

He sat me down on the bench again with him but closer; he had one arm around me. I felt more relaxed than ever, this was one of my more eventful balls I had attended.

* * *

The following morning I recalled having sat there for at least an hour like that with him until he escorted me to a car back to my house. I was upset to say goodbye until he said "I will make sure I see you soon Amu." Then he kissed me on the forehead.

My inner real girl was happy and jumping for joy. Logic told me not to bother as I probably would not see him again. So I thought.

I got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast when one of the maids came up to me and said "These came for you this morning." A bunch of flowers? The note said _Amu, don't forget me, love I._

LOVE?! My mind was melting and so was my cool as the maid turned and said "Miss are you ok?" I grasped it again and nodded I put the note in my pocket and requested the coloured roses to be put in my room.

Breakfast was always large as many things were prepared. The downside he was sitting on the other side of the table with a hangover from last night's drinking games. He then spoke to me.

"Did you make friends with that young boy then? Ikuto I think it was." He had an evil grin on his face. I didn't answer until he prompted me by putting his folk down and looked at me.

I took a deep breath and said "I don't need friends." I kept a straight face

"I wasn't thinking as a friend" He grinned "It would be good for the partnership."

Wicked. He wanted to use my life for the sake of his beloved partnership! I got up and walked off into the garden. It was huge and I loved the fresh air, get away from everything. The acres beyond acres were the best to take walks on. Mainly to think.

I went into the more forest like part where the small stream lay. I put my finger in it, so refreshing, I needed to cool down after hearing that.

Surely he wasn't going to make me marry in order for him to have a better partnership, only time would tell. In two days I would have to welcome Ikuto and the other manager's family into my house. At least it was in my territory, my rules...

I needed to go back into the house, I say house but it is a mansion showing off the assets.

The flowers in my room made me smile in a way but made me wonder was it only to please his father and mine, maybe it really all was fake. I felt like I was crashing into reality which for me was all fake. I touched the flowers for a moment wondering if they were also fake but they were not. Only fake intensions.

When they came I would be ready and not loose my cool to him ever again, he didn't deserve my sadness or happiness. In fact he didn't deserve me.


	3. The Club

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH SHUGO CHARA**

* * *

The evening has arrived so time to go to work. Not my ideal but I have to so Ami will have a normal life with the adoption family.

The skimpy outfits I have to dress in. Normally lacy, red, limited. That's the main thing I hate about it. Other than that the people are nice all except the main manager of the whole line of clubs, he has always picked on for reasons I don't know why.

Firstly there is my best bud Rima, her parents went through a terrible divorce she went with her mum but she is greedy and made Rima work here for more money.

Nagi I have known ever since I started working here, she helped me too survive.

It was so strange at first I questioned whether it was something to do with prostitution but thankfully not. There was a girl a few years ago left as she was bought by one of the old managers. I would never let that happen to me.

Tonight I was dancing in particular for a high class client in the VIP lounge area; apparently it was going to be about three of them so I was also going with Rima and Nagi. We had to wear what I thought was strings, silver sparkling and chain like draped around the sparkly silver bra and minimal underwear.

It was dark at first as it was before the clients came, lighting and poles were being set up. I sat down for a second looking at the clock wishing it would hurry up so I could just go, leave.

It got to 8:00 so it was time to start the show. I started dancing trying not to look to the clients walking in.

Two hours had passed and then another client seemed to have walked in all the other ones had already started drinking games proving they could be men. I decided it might be time to look to see who was there today. A manager by the sounds of thing with a new customer and the third one was staying quiet.

I looked and it was not what I wanted to see. The manager of Easter, a customer unknown to me and worst of all Ikuto. Suddenly Ikuto looked up and looked me in the eye. I stumbled slightly and then quickly made my way to the staff lounge, but he got up and followed.

Pushing my way past other skinny pretty girls getting ready to perform on the main stage, but he was much faster so soon caught up and grabbed my arm. He pushed me into the dressing room which was empty.

I stepped away not realising I had hit the wall. He stared at me. I felt ashamed that he had seen me like this but I then remembered he was only taking an interest in me for the sake of the partnership. The thought made me look away from him and suddenly the tears were coming into my eyes, no way could I let them escape.

He was close I could smell his cologne no way would I let him effect me. Too late a tear escaped I hope he wouldn't notice but his thumb wiped it away but left his hand on the side of my face. His touch was comforting like he meant no harm but I knew his true intentions.

My legs were failing me, sadness was overwhelming me. I could never be a normal girl. Have friends, go to school, meet a guy, have a boyfriend with true intentions. My body collapsed into his arms and he started yelling my name helping me to keep conscience-ness.

"You need to tell me what's wrong, you need to tell someone." He was close to yelling this and it all felt so real so I replied.

"...your only doing this because your dad told you didn't he, for the sake of making the partnership, this is all so fake, I didn't know until today but you are such a fake!" I had officially lost my cool and he could see that. His hand was still there, why he wasn't acting strange... He had been found out it was game over for them all.

"I swear I don't know anything, but I am going to sort this out now, last night I watched you go outside with a bottle of booze and you are only 17 so obviously I was going to stop you but things changed, we are the same. I am going to sort this out right now so go and get changed into your clothes you came in."

I was confused but I did what he said. When I was getting changed he was a gentleman and turned around.

When I had finished he grabbed my arm and took me into the VIP lounge again. I didn't know what was going to happen but I could sense the rage in Ikuto growing.

"Father!" He almost screamed. The dancers stopped and the music turned down. Everything seemed have become tense. I then felt Ikuto put his arm in front of me almost protectively.

"Yes son, I hope you have a good reason for ruining this jolly good show."

"I do in fact it's about Amu." I felt shocked inside that he was actually going to do this. The Boss nodded his head for Ikuto to carry on.

"When the partnership happens and when we move in I want things to change, otherwise I will no longer do what I am told and I may have to even to go to the media about Easter's tax activities. I don't want Amu to have to do this job and I want her to be in control of her love life if that includes me or not."

My heart was skipping a beat, he was doing this for me possibly at the time I needed it most. But then the boss stood up and started walking up to Ikuto. What happened next could be terrible.


	4. Bread, Bacon and Horrifying News

**Fourth Chapter Already Wow, Thanks to 'Cupcakelol' for the lovely reviews**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH SHUGO CHARA**

* * *

The morning light was blinding as it shone through the glass windows in my room. I rubbed my eyes and then heard a knock at the door which I was not in the mood for especially after last night. The shy, scared, maid poked her head round the corner and came in. I felt sorry for her having to work in such abnormal household with many secrets and mysteries.

"Miss your needed downstairs for brunch with your father, the manager of Easter and his son." I tried smiling when she said this as she looked so frightened. She then went to my wardrobe taking out clothes for me to wear obviously under strict orders.

In all white and fully made up I went into the patio area to see them all sitting around a small white metal table with a thin cloth and vibrant foods on the table. The second I was in their sight they all turned to face me.

I felt like a deer in the headlights or an animal waiting to be slaughtered.

_-Flash back-_

_My heart was skipping a beat, he was doing this for me possibly at the time I needed it most. But then the boss stood up and started walking up to Ikuto. What happened next could be terrible._

_"He didn't mean it, I was being selfish please ignore this and we will just leave." I was panicing and this was the only way out I wasn't about to let someone else get ruined by my life._

_-End-_

Kazomi stood up and said "Amu come and sit down don't look so guilty, unless there is something you have done wrong." I could see by his eyes he knew what had happened last night.

The silence was painful and I occasionally made eye contact with the Eater Manager wondering what he was planning, he seemed as wicked as Kazomi.

"Why are you here?" I said bluntly it is only tomorrow till they move in so why couldn't it have waited.

"How rude I apologise on my daughters behalf, I am sure she didn't mean that at all." He glared at me almost telling me to shut my mouth or suffer consequences.

"No Kazomi its fine I shall tell. I wanted to talk about last night and what my son said about your wishes. If you behave I believe that I could help you with those wishes." He had an evil villain face, the sort which made me afraid and fear the worst, he knew what I wanted so could blackmail me with it.

"Yes, Amu all you have to do is be pretty for us, do some favours and such." Kazomi carried on with joy as I nodded I felt like I was crossing over to the dark side of life.

"Amu you have to entertain some of our male guests and customers, giving them drinks, serving them and living up to anything they ask you to do, until you find someone to take your hand of course, we all know that won't be very soon as you have the looks but your mood and attitude is horrifying."

Pain darted through my body why as everything going downhill, I couldn't sit there any longer. I ran into the forest and didn't look back. Not caring for the muddy stains which may appear on the white dress I was wearing.

I collapsed next to the stream feeling the cold water like I always would, breathing heavily after the upset and shock. Until I heard the steps behind me a familiar voice saying "so this is your hiding place."

He was looking at me but I didn't turn around for him.

"Amu, why don't you just marry me then all the trouble would go away for both of us!" He was angry but I think concerned at the same time.

What should I do here, I have no idea what I would be asked to do for clients and customers, and it could be anything. But I could marry Ikuto and that way I wouldn't need to worry about any of this. Surely I would be dragging him down with me.

I don't even know him so how could I even think about that. Maybe I do like him, he is charming after all. What if Kazomi and his dad tried to take a part in all this? It would all come crashing down.

Ikuto had been standing there waiting for an answer the whole time, it was time to reply.

"You barley know me Ikuto." He looked a tad shocked but it was true that we had only met a few days ago and from there everything had gone spiralling down.

"Do you not remember me?" why would I well other than from the other night, I looked at him quizzically.

"I only met you the other night so why would I know you from anything or anywhere else?" I felt bad maybe I had met him before and I hadn't remembered but it can't have been that significant could it?

* * *

**I think I may change the summary to fit the story alittle more now that I have revealed more in the story :)**


	5. The Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Shugo Chara (but I wish I did ;) )**

* * *

We were both standing across from each other in the forest. I was perplexed to why I should know Ikuto from anywhere else other than a few days ago at the party.

"How else should I know you Ikuto, what are you keeping from me?" I asked a little scared about what the answer may be but I had to know not stand here like a stranger to my own memories.

He stood there not sure what to do. It looked like he wanted to say something but didn't, couldn't.

"Answer me." He did not. "Seeming as you don't want to say I will just have to ask your father then or Kazomi, I am sure they would know." That triggered a reaction as he put his head up abruptly to face me directly.

"Do you remember why you left public school a few years ago?" He said in a rhetorical fashion.

"Because I was fed up of pretending to be someone who I wasn't?" I was starting to even question myself seeming as I didn't know how he even knew that I had attended public school in the past.

"Then you don't remember the accident before you left." He stated and he then started walking away when I gave no answer as I was in deep thought. I quickly followed and grabbed his arm before he walked to far ahead.

"Just tell me!" I screamed at him annoyed he was keeping things from me which was actually meaningful to my life. It could even change the way I thought of him.

He got his phone out of his pocket and just showed the screensaver to me. I looked carefully shocked that I could see myself with him. We were both younger; he had his arm around me while holding his phone away with the other arm to take the picture. We couldn't have been smiling anymore in the picture.

"Why do you have this, how do you have this. I don't remember any of this." A had a tear rolling down my face , we looked so happy, why would I want to forget a good time like this but more importantly how could I forget time like that.

He looked at my sorrow and felt sorry for me which could be told by the way he pulled me in for a hug and just held me there in his embrace.

"Sorry for getting annoyed at you, it's not your fault you can't remember." He whispered into my ear tenderly, you could hear the apology just in his voice.

I whimpered back "Just tell me, I'm scared, I don't know how to feel about all of this." I could feel my world going black and cold, my legs weak. I buckled under and my body almost fell to the floor but he scooped me up before I got to the ground.

"I will tell you later, you need to calm down." He said softly while carrying me back to the main house. I kept fading in and out of consciousness.

Ikuto had gotten to the patio area and to where the backdoor was. "Ikuto." His father said to him "Have you come up with an answer with her yet? She looks a little too weak for you my boy." He cackled while saying it and even after we had gone.

Ikuto ignored the comment and took me inside. He walked to my room like he had done in hundreds of times.

He placed me gently on to my bed and went to get a blanket from my draw. He covered me with it. The familiarity that he showed with the house was curious, seeming as I had never invited him into my room, in fact I hadn't let any boys come into my room.

"Can you stay with me." I said to him as he was about to get up my voice full of desperation.

He sat down on the bed and stroked my head as if to say he would stay with me. His hand then drifted down to the side of my face and stayed there while he caressed my lips with his thumb. My eyes were flickering but then shut as an instinct like it had happened before.

I felt the warm coming towards my lips, his deep breathes made the warm. His lips caressed my own but he did not kiss me yet. He knew how to control me, how to get different emotions to come out of me.

His lips moved to my ear and whispered "I will make you fall in love with me again. I did it before so I must be able to do it again. I'll make that a promise" This was intriguing information but before I could think about it his lips locked with mine in a long passionate kiss.

So strange, it felt so normal to me, like I had done it before and not just once many time. When our lips parted he looked into my eyes. His were full of mystery to me. I can't really remember my first kiss but this must me up with the best ones I have ever been given.

"Yes." Is all I could say to him. He had a confused expression and was about to ask me for more detail but I was about to give it to him anyway so I placed my finger to his mouth while I spoke.

"What you asked me in the forest so both our problems will go away."

A smile soon arose onto his face then he kissed my head. "Okay. I promise to tell you what I was talking about if you come out to dinner with me tonight after you rest for a while."

This was a nice type of blackmail that if I went out with him he would tell me and I got the bonus of spending an evening with a very attractive male. "I'll even cook for you." He said as a prompt.

I giggled slightly to myself and nodded before I fell into a deep sleep.

_What would I end up dreaming about or maybe remembering?_


End file.
